


Who Are You

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU, I don't even know what happened when I wrote this, M/M, anonymity kink, blindfolding, overly-engaged-wingman!Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Yamada's never had problems answering truths before, has never received a question uncomfortable enough for him to feel like he doesn't want to answer. Until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to be written now. But I stumbled across the prompt anonymous sex and the idea came to me and the only Yamada pair I didn't write yet is Inoo. So. I wrote this within 24 hours and I'm going a little yolo with the posting because it's only been read through twice. But I've written so little fic this year I'll just post things now so they go into my annual wordcount :x

Truth or dare should be something you grow out of after you turn 20, Yamada thinks. But still, there's always someone suggesting it when the clock has passed midnight at a home party and there are empty liquor bottles joining the scattered beer and cider ones.

He normally doesn't mind though. He's only 23, he doesn't have that much shit to admit and making out with some friends never hurt anyone. It's also fun to laugh at everybody's drunken confessions and stupid ideas, especially when there's massive cheating going on and the sluttiest ones are repeatedly targeted because sex is the only thing drunk people really care for.

He's never had problems answering truths before, has never received a question uncomfortable enough for him to feel like he doesn't want to answer. Until now.

“Yama-chan, what's your dirtiest fantasy?” Mirai grins widely as she watches him with glazed but expectant eyes, and Yamada feels himself blushing as the images show up in his head before he can stop them and think of a believable lie.

There are catcalls around as they notice the red on his cheeks, and even Yuto quiets down from harassing some cute girl to focus on what Yamada might reply.

Yamada sighs and the smile that forms on his lips is embarrassed, mostly because he reacted so obviously to the question and now everyone is looking at him curiously. “It's not that bad okay, there's no need for a reverent silence.”

“It must still be a nice one if you're blushing.” Mirai says pointedly, sounding way too pleased with herself and Yamada thinks that he's definitely asking her something about that Halloween party three years ago as revenge later.

“I... It's...” He starts, wondering how to put it into words without it sounding either stupid or super kinky. “Sleeping with someone I don't know.”

A few people frown, clearly not understanding what he means, but Daiki speaks up before Yamada gets a chance to explain. “Like a stranger?”

“Yeah. Someone I have no idea who it is, that I can't see the face of just... Having their way with me.” He ends a little awkwardly, and there are still a few confused faces, but Yuto grins like a wolf and Daiki looks at him with a tiny smirk.

“Yama-chan you freak.” Yuto comments, and the rest seems to accept that it is indeed a dirty fantasy if Yuto says it is, and there are a few whistles and grins before the game moves on and Yamada shakes the embarrassment. But there's also something else, that oddly exposing feeling of nobody understanding him even when he explained that proves much more difficult to get rid of. It doesn't help that Daiki keeps glancing at him like he's re-evaluating his whole existence.

After a few turns, he feels like he needs to be alone for a moment to get over it, and makes sure to finish his drink before blaming the empty glass for leaving and heads to the kitchen.

He sets his glass down on the counter before the mess of half full liquor bottles and soda PETs, but doesn't refill it.

He didn't expect to react like this to a simple question. He wouldn't if he'd been asked half a year ago, would have just said teacher-student and accepted the obligatory catcalls. But this is different. He's already guessed it's not a normal fantasy to have, but he never expected it to leave the safety of his head, to be if not judged at least not understood by others. It makes him feel like he really is a freak.

He's not 100% accepted it himself. How he dreamt it once first, and then couldn't stop thinking about it because it's just so hot it's making him dizzy. How he's blindfolded and hears the door open, and he doesn't know if it's a man or a woman entering, only knows that he wants them to touch him. The touch is always different, ranging from a rough man to a gentle woman, but he never knows what they look like, what their name is or who they are. Only knows their touch and breaths and it gets him off every time. It's probably a little sick, he thinks, because the point of sex is intimacy after all isn't it? Wanting to be close to someone you like? But in his fantasies there's nothing of that, and that's the thrilling part, not knowing whether it's someone who hates him or loves him, trying to guess it from their touch. It's not that good of a subject to fantasize about though. Because the point is that he doesn't know anything, but since it's all in his head, he has to make the decisions. The best are the dreams. He's never come harder in his life than that one time he woke up after having dreamt of a woman with long nails touching him all over.

“You should at least make yourself a drink or everyone's gonna start wondering if you passed out.” A voice breaks him out of his head and he jumps even though he could almost feel from the presence that it's Daiki.

“Shit you scared me.” He says, breathing out slowly to calm his heart that's racing like he was just caught in the situation he was only thinking about.

“Got lost in your thoughts?” Daiki asks, setting his glass down next to Yamada's and stops just before him with his head tilted, tone knowing. “That question really bothered you huh?”

“I...” Yamada starts, not even considering pretending that's not it at all because Daiki knows him too well. “Is it weird? Am I a freak?”

“No.” Daiki says simply, shrugging. “It's just not that common I guess. It's interesting.”

“It is?” Yamada asks, knowing his face is pained because he feels pained.

“Is it like a rape fantasy? Or is it just that it's completely anonymous?” Daiki asks casually while reaching for the rum, sounding like he's just asking what classes they have on Monday morning.

Yamada frowns at the first question, because that's not it at all. “No, it's just... That I have no idea who's touching me. Why do you ask?”

Daiki grins and pours rum in both of their glasses. “I'm your best friend. Shouldn't you talk to me about things that trouble you?”

“... It never troubled me when it was just in my head.” Yamada says, and it sounds a little stupid but he's drunk so whatever.

“Just so you know.” Daiki starts, putting the liquor back and starts turning soda bottles to see their labels, eventually choosing a cherry flavour. “I have a friend who's into some pretty kinky stuff. If you'd want to do it for real I could talk to him. I'm sure he knows someone.”

Yamada just looks at Daiki pouring soda into their glasses for a moment because it takes him a while to process that sentence. “... Daiki what the fuck.”

“Easy.” Daiki turns to look at him with a smile as he puts the soda back and hands Yamada his glass. “Isn't it my job to get you laid? It's been a while, right?”

Yamada thinks about that for a moment, and it's not like they don't know details about each other's sex life, but it still feels weird. “... Isn't this different?”

“Well, it's not saying smooth things about you to a girl, but I've never seen that look on your face before.” Daiki says, his expression more serious now. “So I figured it was something you wanted to try, and so I should help.”

“You're so weird.” Yamada tells him, not sure whether he should be upset or thankful, and so he ends up drinking instead, making a face at how strong it is even though he saw how much rum Daiki poured into it.

“Amen to that.” Daiki grins and drinks too. “If you change your mind just tell me.”

Yamada shakes his head lightly, taking another sip of rum with cherry soda. “Dai-chan, I think we're too close.”

Yamada drinks a lot more that night, figuring that he won't remember much about the stupid truth or dare question the next day. But he does. Even as he spends the following day brutally hungover, he remembers it crystal clear, and it keeps popping up in his head for several days after.

And when he finally decides that whatever, he'll just think about it then to get it over with, he ends up with his hand in his pants and has to bite his own hand to keep from being embarrassingly loud. It's so much better when he's considering the possibility of it happening for _real_.

But, he thinks as he lies staring at the ceiling, catching his breath, that he probably couldn't do it for real. It'd be terrifying, meeting someone who's just there to sleep with him and he can't know who. It's not even something that _happens_ for real. Not to normal people at least. But if it did, there would be so many things that could turn out bad. What if something would happen, what if they did something he didn't like, what if they thought it was ridiculous and laughed at him. But no matter how many reasons he can come up with to prove that it's a stupid idea, they're never enough to overthrow the fact of how fucking _hot_ it would be.

After tossing and turning for 45 minutes without being able to get it out of his head, he finally reaches for his phone in frustration, opening his chat window with Daiki.

_I could never do it for real, but maybe you could talk to your friend anyway. Maybe._

He writes and sends before he can change his mind, knowing that Daiki will get it even without context. And talk sense into him if this really is just a drunken idea that is actually dangerous.

Yamada sighs and looks at the time, figuring Daiki won't answer at 2:30 in the morning and he should just sleep. Except it's difficult with a racing heart.

Daiki doesn't reply to the message, or mention it at all when they meet the next time, and Yamada forgets to ask when he has the opportunity, and when he remembers there are people around that probably shouldn't hear that conversation.

So when Daiki brings it up a couple days later when Yamada's sitting on the floor before Daiki's couch and slowly turning pages in a book that is so boring he's barely looking, he's so unprepared that he doesn't even understand what the subject is at first.

“I talked to my friend.” Daiki starts, and Yamada just nods slowly as he turns another page that doesn't seem to contain anything he needs for his essay.

“Mmhm. What friend?” He asks, and Daiki chuckles.

“My kinky friend.”

Yamada's focus shifts from the boring book to Daiki so quickly he almost bangs his head against the edge of the coffee table as he turns. “You did?”

“Well, you asked me to?” Daiki raises an eyebrow but his expression is smug. “And he said we could work something out.”

Yamada feels his heart beat in his ears and he has to swallow to try and keep his voice steady because he's suddenly so nervous he wants to take the whole thing back. “We... We could?”

“Yeah. He had a few questions I couldn't answer though so I said I'd get back to him.” Daiki says calmly, and Yamada kind of wants to shake him.

“You realize I won't be able to go through with it, right?” He asks, just to make sure because _he couldn't._

“Of course you will.” Daiki tells him. “What's there to be afraid of?”

“Everything?” Yamada says, because isn't that obvious?

But Daiki just raises an eyebrow at him and goes on. “But. Since you mailed me in the middle of the night about it I figured you really want to do it, so I talked to him. He thought it sounded hot and I said you're really pretty so he was _very_ interested.”

“You said I was really pretty? Daiki goddammit you can't say something like that!” Yamada groans. “What else did you say?”

“That you want to sleep with someone without having a clue who they are. And that you're nervous and almost won't admit that you want to. He thought it sounded cute and promised to be nice.” Daiki says with a shrug, and Yamada lets his head fall back against the couch as he throws an arm over his eyes and groans.

“Daiki I hate you.”

“You don't.” Daiki says comfortingly, like Yamada is the one who needs to hear that. “Look, you can say no of course. But if you want to do it then I think this is a good way. I know this guy and I trust him 110%.”

“So it would be your friend?” Yamada asks, staring at the darkness his sleeve provides while trying to figure out whether he's absolutely horrified or strangely excited.

“Yeah. I wouldn't be okay with some random person you didn't pick yourself doing things to you just like that.” Daiki says, so seriously that Yamada has to lower his arm to look at him, and somehow that comment makes him feel a lot less panicked. “I said you could be here if you wanted to. You know, not at your own place but still somewhere familiar.”

Yamada just keeps looking at him for a moment, feeling like he has the best fucking friend in the entire universe and if it wasn't effort to get up from the floor he'd hug him into a thousand pieces.

“Daiki I love you.”

“That's more like it.” Daiki smiles, reaching out to ruffle Yamada's hair. “Now do you want to answer these questions or are you going to back out?”

After a while, Yamada does answer the questions even though he makes sure to say every other sentence that he still doesn't think he can actually do it, but Daiki just waves it off.

The next day, Daiki mails him a date and time to ask if it works, and Yamada feels like he's about to pass out. But it could work, so he says yes, about to add an _except no,_ when Daiki tells him that he can chicken out until the last minute if he needs to.

And so Yamada spends his time until the settled date in an emotional rollercoaster, feeling everything between super confident and excited to almost violated by the mere idea of someone he doesn't know touching him.

When he comes to Daiki's apartment two hours before the decided time, he's a complete wreck and he kind of feels like crying.

Daiki puts him on the couch and pours him whiskey. “Relax Yama-chan. It is just sex after all. You've done it before. Sex feels good.”

“I've never done it with a stranger before.” Yamada says but sips his whiskey and the burn down his throat is helping a little.

“No, and that's the point, isn't it?” Daiki tells him, voice calm and comforting now that this is actually it. “He will be nice to you. You have a safeword. This is your fantasy. Relax.”

“I know. I'm still terrified.” Yamada mutters against the edge of his glass, but he's not only terrified. There's also anticipation knotting in his body and he can barely sit still, feeling like he has to walk around or something to keep his body calm.

“If you really don't want this you can just walk out?” Daiki tells him, and even though his voice is serious, Yamada knows that Daiki knows that he won't.

“... No. But I'm still terrified.”

Daiki does a good job of calming him down, as he always does, the alcohol and the comforting words almost removing his urges to run home and hide under his bed.

He thinks through all the things that they've agreed on, that it's okay to talk, that he will leave after and that if Yamada says his safeword, everything will stop immediately. That it's not decided how far things will go, if it'll just be kissing or more because there's no knowing if it works out. And Daiki's promised to keep his phone practically in his hand in case there would be something, which he promises there won't. It's all very calming facts, but still, it can't keep his nerves from being on edge. What if he just freaks out? What if it's as terrifying as he feels now and he can't get a word out even if he wants it to stop?

He must admit that it feels good knowing that this is someone that Daiki knows. Even though it's a stranger to him, Daiki knows and trusts this person. And Yamada trusts Daiki.

There's a chime from Daiki's phone, and Yamada's heartbeat immediately speeds up as Daiki takes it and glances down. “He's here.”

Yamada tries to focus on his breathing, and it helps him not to stumble and fall while walking to the bedroom, but as he sits down on the bed and picks up the black piece of fabric that's to serve as a blindfold, he almost panics, wondering what the hell he's doing.

“Hey. If you don't calm down and tell me you want this I'm asking him to leave right now.” Daiki says firmly, and Yamada looks at his serious face, feeling his panic ease and he takes a slow breath, remembering that he's not entirely alone in this world and he should just do this.

“... I'm really nervous. But I want this.” He says finally, and Daiki smiles softly. “Thanks.”

“Oh shush. Want me to help you with that?” Daiki nods towards the fabric in Yamada's hands, but doesn't wait for a reply before stepping forward to take it. “I wouldn't make you do this if I didn't know you'd enjoy it, remember that.”

“Aw Dai-chan.” Yamada says in an exaggerated loving tone, and it makes Daiki shove at his shoulder, and then there's black over his eyes and Yamada can't see anymore.

“Shut up or I'm doing a triple knot. Also you're washing my sheets later.” Daiki threatens, but Yamada has to laugh and it helps him calm down more than any comforting words could.

Daiki finishes the knot and fixes his hair around the fabric, and Yamada feels really vulnerable as he can't see a thing.

“There.” Daiki says, his voice a little further away than it was a moment ago. “I'm leaving then. Enjoy yourself.”

Yamada wants to roll his eyes but figures there's no point. “Thanks.” He says, but it feels weird because he doesn't know if Daiki's even in the room anymore.

But since he replies, Yamada figures he is. “Bye.”

And then he hears the footsteps leave, hears them walk to the hall and open the front door, and then there are quiet voices and Yamada strains to hear what they're saying, but he can't even make out what the new voice sounds like.

Not being able to see is fairly new to him, and he's suddenly so very aware of everything else he can perceive. The small sounds of the room, the feeling of the cotton sheets against his hands and under him, the smell of Daiki's house. He hears his own breathing too, and it makes him focus on keeping it calm.

He hears a small laugh in the hall, and it makes him grip the sheets to make sure he doesn't reach up to untie the blindfold and just stop this right now. It's a positive laugh, he can hear that, and so he should calm down. He didn't expect to be so sensitive to laughter, but being as exposed as he is, the worst he can imagine is being laughed at.

He hears the door close and the apartment is silent. Yamada draws a slow shaky breath and pulls his legs up on the bed, bracing himself for the stranger to come to him, feeling a blush heating his cheeks but he's uncertain whether it's embarrassment or arousal.

Then he hears soft footsteps approaching calmly. Not slow exactly, but in no hurry either, and as he hears them coming closer and closer, he surprises himself by breaking out in goosebumps all down his arms.

Then they stop.

“Hello there.” A soft, quiet voice says from somewhere around the door, sounding like it's smiling.

Yamada jerks at the words because he didn't expect them, shifting as he feels more self conscious than ever before in his life knowing that there's someone watching him and he can't look back, doesn't even know what they're looking at.

He's wearing normal clothes, jeans and a black long sleeved T-shirt, and he hopes that's okay, not too much to look at.

“Oh you really are pretty, aren't you?” The voice says, slowly approaching, and Yamada expects it but he still jumps when there's a soft touch to his chin, tilting it up. “It's a shame I can't see your eyes.”

Yamada swallows, feeling like he's being examined but he's not sure, and he distracts himself with trying to figure out who this could be. He knew from the start that it was a man, but he has no idea how old he is or what he looks like and it's so frustrating in the best way he's ever experienced. At least he's not terrified anymore.

“Are you going to talk to me?” The voice asks, coming even closer and Yamada can feel a puff of breath against his cheek, and he's not sure if he should answer and if so what, but the words continue. “You don't have to. As long as you let me know if it feels good.”

Yamada licks his lips and nods carefully before he can think it through, but the idea appeals to his whole body and he's already anticipating a touch so much that his skin tingles.

He's already turned on, feeling overly sensitive to everything about this man's presence, hearing the rustling of his clothes as he moves, the soft touch of his fingertips with the hint of fingernails, the scent of his cologne that is not the manliest type but still smells so good Yamada wants to press his face into this man's clothes and just breathe it in. He doesn't think there's ever been a perfume or cologne having effect on him before, but he's aware that none of his reactions are his normal ones right now.

He feels the mattress dip before him and stiffens, instinctively wanting to shy back from the movement, but he just fists the sheets and stays where he is. He thinks he hears a small breath of amusement but he's not sure, the movement of textiles overshadowing the sound.

Again he jumps when there's suddenly fingertips on his cheek, soft and cool against his burning skin and he forces himself to take a breath and relax. Those fingers gently run along the edge of the fabric at his cheekbone, then brushes a strand of hair behind Yamada's ear, tracing the shell of it down to his earlobe and fuck it feels good.

The smallest little moan makes its way to Yamada's parted lips and comes out clearly audible in the silence of the room, embarrassing him even more because he's barely been touched yet.

“You like this?” That soft voice comes again, low and interested as fingertips catch against the ring in his ear, making Yamada's next breath come out a little shaky. “I guess you do. Nobody gets a piercing if they don't like having it touched.”

Yamada actually shivers, and he'd be ashamed for his overreactions if there wasn't something about that voice that's so confident despite being so soft, like its owner knows exactly what he's doing and Yamada wants everything he can have.

The fingers gently but firmly press against his jaw to make him turn his head, and he obediently follows as he feels the other man lean in, feels soft hair against his cheek and a breath of warm air against his skin before there are warm lips brushing the shell of his ear.

Yamada sighs and reaches for the other man, wanting something to ground himself, and meets an arm wearing what feels like a thin cotton shirt, following it back to the body it belongs to.

He means to explore the unfamiliar body, trying to find some clues, but he's distracted when there's also tongue and teeth on his ear and at his piercing, his hand stilling at the man's shoulder as he bites his lip against the moan that still comes out. This time he hears the amused breath since it's directed right into his ear, but it only seems to urge the man on that he's so ridiculously responsive and after just a few more seconds of teasing licks and nips Yamada's already hard.

He feels the shoulder under his hand shift, before there's a hand much larger than his own wrapping around his wrist to move it, and the playful words whispered into his ear sends another shiver through Yamada's body. “Don't cheat. You're not to know, right?”

The small whine that leaves his lips is more out of frustration than anything, but it makes the other man chuckle so low that the hairs at the back of Yamada's neck raises, leaving his ear in favour of his lips.

The kiss says more about this man than all the other things this far together, his lips plush and full and his way of kissing is one of someone who's used to being in control and knows what they're doing. Yamada kisses back at first, but then feels a hand on his shoulder, and as he's being pushed backwards he loses a little of his focus, letting out a surprised breath as his back hits the mattress. The man easily takes advantage of it, a hot tongue sliding past Yamada's slightly parted lips, running along the inside of his lower lip before going deeper inside his mouth and Yamada lets him. He kisses back as passively as he can, and even though his eyes would normally be closed for this, it still feels like he's more sensitive to this kiss than he should be. He wants to reach up, wants to run a hand through the hair that has to be a bit long since it tickles his cheek when the man tilts his head, wants to feel his torso to know what build he has, but he's not allowed and it's so frustrating. But hot. He feels tingles all over, the wet friction against his lips sending sizzles of warmth through his entire nervous system and he's never felt something this intense just from being kissed.

When it breaks, he's breathless and a little dizzy, trying to actively keep his hips from rolling up against nothing.

“You normally kiss girls, don't you?” The voice is a little lower now, but not nearly as out of breath as Yamada is and he wonders how he does that, and how he knows. “You're not very good at receiving.”

Yamada frowns, wondering how to deal with that comment, but then the kisses continue down his throat and a hand finds his side over the shirt, starting to move up and he forgets about the words, arching into the touches and biting his lip that still itches for more kissing, more something.

The hottest thing is that he has no idea what to expect, where the touches will go and how he'll react to it, because he can't control it and he can't make any predictions.

He doesn't expect it when the kisses trail down over his shirt, slow and steady just as the hand splaying fingers over his chest, and when lips brush against one nipple through the fabric just as fingertips brush the other, he arches with a moan that's so loud he surprises even himself. He can feel the smile against his chest, but it doesn't leave, and Yamada's never thought he liked having his nipples played with this much, his hips finally rolling up because he can't stop it, groaning as his erection grinds against a firm thigh. As soon as he's started he can't keep his hips from moving, even if it's slowly, feeling so hot he can't even think and he wants to get rid of clothes, now.

“Mm, you have a really nice voice, don't you?” The lips pull back from his chest, but the fingers stay, slowly drawing circles on his skin over the shirt fabric, causing a friction that occasionally brush his nipple and makes his hips snap more sharply. “I would have loved to hear you moan my name.”

Yamada's sound is a mix between a whine and a moan, because in a way, he would have liked to do that, at the same time as he feels like he's about to burst out of his pants just because of the fact that he _can't_.

“You hot babe?” The voice goes on, and Yamada nods, almost wanting to tug at the man's clothes to get things to move faster, but he knows he's not allowed to. “Then why not undress?”

The question sounds innocent, but it's totally filthy, Yamada can hear the smile and the insinuation in it, and he flushes red again when he realizes he's expected to take off his clothes in front of someone he can't see, can't tell if they're watching him or not and if so what part of him.

Still, he reaches down for the hem of his shirt with trembling hands, and starts pulling it off. It's a little tricky since he's lying down, and he's not sure it comes off sexy with how he has to squirm, but after he flings the shirt away somewhere, he jerks when there's a kiss pressed into the skin just above his hipbone.

“Mm, nice.” The voice praises, speaking almost against his skin and the humming vibration spreads like fire in Yamada's nerves, making him choke on his breath and his hips snap up, this time against an arm.

He figures undressing means pants too, and moves his hands carefully to his belt as he feels the presence hovering over his hips withdraw a little, shifting and reaching for something because there's movement, and then something small but heavy falls down on the bed next to Yamada. He has his ideas what it might be and hurries to undo the fastenings of his pants, starting to push at them when they're finally open, but hands grasp his wrists again to stop him. Yamada starts a whine because he expects teasing, but instead long fingers hook under the waistband of his underwear and starts pulling them down along with his jeans. Yamada helpfully lifts his hips while trying not to feel too vulnerable being naked in front of a stranger, but he's honestly too turned on to care much. He hears the heavy sound of his clothes being dropped on the floor, and he's so focused on it that he jumps when there's a touch to his leg, then lips press against his inner thigh for a second before his legs are gently spread more.

Now, he's happy he can't see, because it's awkward not knowing where the other man is looking, if he's looking, what he plans on doing. It almost makes him want to close his legs, except he really wants something between them and he's back to that indecisive frustration that fuels his arousal in ways he doesn't understand.

The sound of the heavy item being lifted is clear to him, and the familiar opening of a cap leaves him with no more doubts of what it is. He braces himself, but it's still a shock when slick, cool fingertips touch his inner thigh, trailing it towards their goal.

Yamada bites his lip when the first finger touches his rim, sparing a thought to how long ago it was he did this, but then it's pushing inside and he gets busy breathing. It takes a while to stretch him, but the man obviously knows what he's doing, seeming to understand exactly when Yamada starts thinking he could take one more, and keeps gently caressing Yamada's thigh with his other hand. It doesn't take much for Yamada to be left breathless, because those fingers are so _long_ and it feels so good, and he still has no idea if the man is watching his fingers go inside, if he's watching his face or neither.

When those fingers inevitably press against the exact right spot, Yamada's moan is shamelessly desperate and he clutches handfuls of the sheets, almost feeling like he could come like this because it feels so fucking amazing.

Thankfully, the man seems to notice, and after just a couple more prods, he pulls his fingers free, leaving Yamada feeling embarrassingly empty.

“You're really beautiful.” The voice almost purrs, and Yamada would blush if his cheeks weren't already flushed with arousal, since it's not the kind of compliment he gets. “I could imagine doing a lot of different things to you.”

Yamada almost wants to say something back, shifting a little, but then he hears a zipper being undone and a tearing of plastic and he shivers in anticipation instead, listening intently and waits.

Then there's a hand on his hip to hold him still, and when he feels the blunt head of an erection pressing against him and starting to go inside, he turns his head and bites his lip to handle the pressure that's so much and so good and it never seems to stop.

But then it does, and Yamada takes deep breaths while trying to adjust to the intrusion he's unused to these days, involuntarily clenching tight around the cock inside of him and it earns a gasp from the other man, making his voice sound much higher and it's strangely attractive.

Hands run up and down his legs slowly and it's soothing, helping him relax and eventually, he feels ready to handle movement.

And just like that, almost like in one of his fantasies where he plans everything out, there's a first, shallow thrust that makes him toss his head back with a groan. After that, there's another, a little deeper, and another, and soon there's a deep slow rhythm that reduces Yamada to a moaning mess because it's so intense and so _much_ he can barely think.

He hears the soft sighs and grunts from the other man and it's only heightening Yamada's feelings, hearing someone else taking pleasure from this too. Then the man shifts, the angle changing as he leans over Yamada instead, close enough to brush lips against his throat, and it makes him hit Yamada perfectly and he cries out, his hands finally coming up to clutch onto the man's shoulders because he needs it.

The thrusts keep brushing his prostate almost every time after that, there are open mouthed kisses mixed with heavy breaths pressed against his throat, and Yamada twists the fabric still covering those shoulders in his hands, trying to release some of the pressure that's building so fast inside him it feels like fire and he can barely breathe through his moans.

“Touch yourself.” Is spoken against his temple, the voice much less controlled now but still just as commanding, and Yamada reaches down with a shaky hand.

He hisses when he wraps a hand around himself, knowing he won't last any longer, and the first moan in the other voice is breathed into his ear when his muscles reflexively contract.

It's just another few thrusts before he throws his head back, the shockwave of bliss hitting him so hard he chokes on his breath and he sees sparkles at the corners of his eyes.

He vaguely feels the unmistakable twitching inside him but he's more interested in the high pitched moan in his ear that sounds very different from what he's heard this far.

He's still a little out of it when the other man carefully pulls out, but it makes him wince and lower his legs very carefully. It takes a few moments, Yamada can hear clothes being moved and plastic being discarded, but then those smooth hands gently rubs his thighs and there's a quick warm kiss against his lips that Yamada can't even make himself respond to until it's gone.

“I hope that was what you wanted.” The voice says softly, and it sounds like he's smiling. “I enjoyed it.”

Then the touch is gone and there's a cool sheet draped over him, before he hears footsteps on the floor heading towards the doorway.

“Bye then.” Are the final words, before the footsteps head for the hall, and it feels strange in a way to just be left like that after such an amazing orgasm. He instinctively wants intimacy, even though he knows that this turn of events is what he asked for.

After a moment,Yamada sits up, wincing a little because he's definitely sore, and reaches up to undo the knots at the back of his head, blinking when the cloth comes off and he can finally see the dim room again. He hears the front door open and close, leaving the apartment in silence.

He falls back against the bed again with a deep sigh, staring at ceiling and he smiles. It already feels surreal, because now it's light around him again, and there's no one here, and it was so _good_.

But there's that small nagging feeling at the back of his head that wants answers, wants to know who that was, wants to know what he looked like and maybe touch him. But the majority of his brain still feels like mush at having finally experienced what it's been making up dreams about, and he doesn't have the energy to think too hard about it.

He lies there for another while, then decides that he needs a bath or he'll be dead tomorrow, and goes to find his phone first, sending Daiki a simple _I love you_ before pulling the sticky sheets from the bed and locks himself in the bathroom.

Daiki is not quite as insufferable about it that Yamada thought he'd be. He's just smug and occasionally drops comments that Yamada wishes he wouldn't do in public, but no worse than that. Maybe he sees how much Yamada appreciated the whole thing.

Honestly, he hasn't had a single fantasy about strangers since. Instead he has another problem. He can't stop thinking about that man, hears his voice in his head and imagines his touch and he does _not_ intend to tell Daiki about it. It's not that big of a problem anyway. Yet.

And so when he's dragged along to another party by his friends, meeting like ten new people, he doesn't suspect anything even when Daiki asks him to come along to the kitchen with a very suspicious smirk. But Yamada still does, figuring Daiki's just going to make him drink something nasty, not even reacting to the three people standing there that he doesn't know.

“Dai-chan I'm not drinking tequila ever again I've already told you.” He rolls his eyes because he can't even get it down since that high school graduation party years ago.

“It's okay.” Daiki says, absently, then grins at one of the guys standing a little outside of the conversation with a small grin. “Hey, Inoo-chan!”

The man turns around, then smiles when he sees Daiki, and he's really pretty, Yamada can't help but think in his slightly intoxicated state. He's got brown hair in an unusual haircut, fluffy and looking a bit like a mushroom almost, but it somehow works. He's tall with plush lips and a brilliant smile and mischievous eyes, and Yamada tilts his head as he waits to learn who this is.

But then the man looks right at him and something like recognition flashes in his eyes that makes Yamada raise an eyebrow, because he's sure he's never seen this man before.

“Inoo-chan, this is Yamada, my best friend.” Daiki introduces, and Yamada smiles with a small wave.

But the man steps forward, reaching out a hand in greeting with an amused smile, and Yamada can't figure out why until he speaks and the realization hits him like a train. “Hello there. Wow, you really have pretty eyes.”

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
